Rules of Marauding
by hfan2002
Summary: 3rd installment of the Users Guide to Marauding It's a disaster. It's an incredible mess. But it's all we've got now. Yeah that's all we've got. Howlin with laughter panic alarm and distress. But it's all we've got.
1. Lord Whosiwhat?

Rules of Marauding

_ (maybe we shoulda covered these first?) _

* * *

_I think this goes without saying since this is but because I don't want to be sued I must say thisI don't own the characters in this story unless they have never been mentioned in the series (because obviously I made them up for a more interesting world.) The plot, though, is mine. JKR can have the rest. Now I hope you enjoy it. _

* * *

Chapter One: Lord Whosiwhat?

"Sirius!"

The bellow echoed throughout number 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius groaned as he slammed his quill down on top of his essay splattering ink all over the almost finished product. He glared at the mess he'd just created and uttered a series of words he shouldn't have bothered saying.

"What!" he yelled back.

"Don't you dare say 'what' to me in that tone, Sirius Orion Black!" He envisioned his mother seething at the bottom of the stairwell, "Now, you get your arse down here!"

He nodded slightly to himself before he stored his essay under his bed and walked out into the hallway and down the stairs, past the house elf heads, to meet his fate. He moaned slightly when he found his mother had vacated from her yelling post. Then he walked to the kitchen.

When he stepped inside his eyes first settled on his mother, who was sitting regally across from his cousin Bellatrix. He attempted to smile politely at her but found it to be nearly impossible, so he settled his gaze entirely on his mother. The look in her eyes was livid, to say the least, and when it was coupled with the nails on her hands (which appeared to be more like claws in most instances) he felt less than safe around her.

"Explain yourself."

Sirius didn't bother to hide his confusion, only to earn another "warning" glance from his mother. Yet he still chose to clarify, "Er, what am I explaining?"

His mother's gray eyes sparked instantly with impatience.

"Your brother," was all she said.

Sirius looked down the table a bit further to see Regulus sitting in a chair with an excess of fur around his face. He tried his best not to laugh. _This had turned out better than he'd expected it to. _Just as he was beginning to think of all the other places hair could have cropped up, his mother interrupted, "Wipe that smirk off your face!"

Sirius let his face go stern before he looked back at his mother, "Explain yourself, now."

"It was just a joke. The spell that was in the Zonko's product will wear off in a few hours. It's no big deal mother." He looked her strait in the face, "Honestly, he'll be back to being your 'perfect son' before-"

"That's quite enough from you!"

"You told me to explain-"

"I want no more of your cheek!" She then pointed her want at him and he grew quiet immediately, "Now sit down!"

Sirius quickly did as he was told and bit his tongue (quite literally) to keep himself from yelling at his cousin to wipe the cheeky grin off of _her_ face. He noticed then that Regulus was crying over his hairy demeanor and Sirius only stared at him without an ounce of remorse. Bellatrix must have noticed his composure for she chose then to speak, "Really, my dear aunt, you shouldn't be too hard on yourself, some children are just born bad."

Before he knew what he was doing he stood up from his chair, "I'm not 'bad!' Who gave you the right to say that about me? You don't know me! No one in this bloody family doe-"

His voice cut out and he was forced back into his chair. He looked over at his mother only to see her with her wand out and pointing at him. Her face was twisted in anger, making what most grown men would consider a woman with beautiful features look nothing less than haggish.

"Did I say you could speak, my _dearest _son?"

Sirius would have groaned an answer just then- that is if he could have made any noise at all. So he settled with glaring at the other members in the room only to meet the same contemptuous superior glance from his aunt and the exact same tearful sorrow from his brother. He closed his eyes before he turned his attention back to his mother, "That's what I thought."

She turned her attention back to Bellatrix, "Honestly, what did I do to deserve a disgrace like this as a son? Nothing! I've been a _loving_ mother. A _caring _mother. And what do I get in return? A muggle lover! A boy that actually cares about those lower than him!" She rounded on Sirius, "Oh yes, your bother has told me all about your little friends at school. As if you and that Potter brat wasn't bad enough already! It's disgraceful to have birthed such a horrible taint on the Black's family name."

"Oh, come now don't be so hard on yourself. The boy is just bad. You should be happy that at least one of your boys has turned out right."

His mother seemed to pause for a moment to think about Bella's words. She then looked over at Regulus, "I suppose you are right."

She then turned quickly on Sirius, "You sir, are grounded! You cannot and will not leave the house for the rest of the summer. You will receive no owls from your little friends, and you will not be allowed to send any. Flooing will also be off limits! That should give you _plenty_ of time to contemplate what you have done. Is that clear?"

_Crystal, _Sirius thought as he felt his face contort in pain at the idea of being under house arrest for a second summer in a row. What had he done to deserve this fate… well, besides turning his brother into were-boy for the remainder of the evening.

"I said: no cheek."

He looked at his mother with nothing short of fury. _**Occlumency! **Why did she have to know that? Why?_

Again, he could feel his cousin smirking at him and he resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at her, only out of fear that it would get hexed off. His mother would certainly view that as a perk. Torture disguised as a punishment and she'd never have to hear him talk again. Oh yes, it would be perfect for her.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, get out of here!" Sirius blinked at her a bit, "You can get up, _dear_, now go to your room!"

Sirius stood up and glared at his crying brother, turned around and exited the kitchen before he gave his mother, yet another, excuse to curse him. He sighed deeply after he shut the door behind him only to hear his mother (obviously talking to Bellatrix), "Now do continue telling me what you've been up to these past few months. It's incredibly interesi-"

He walked away from the kitchen before he could hear the rest, and wandered down the hall to the drawing room. He kicked the door to the room open and growled out, "When will he grow out of being such a bloody crybaby!" he growled out (slightly happy to see that he could talk) and walked inside.

Once inside he collapsed onto the chair in disgust. He grumbled a bit more to himself before he realized that he wasn't alone. He looked up ready to yell at a house elf before his eyes rested on his cousin Andromeda. Despite his misery he couldn't help but smile at her, "What are you doing here?"

Andromeda feigned hurt before she answered, "Bella decided to take me. Or rather she had to. That's what I get for playing nice, and listening to Narcissa," she made a gagging gesture and laughed softly to herself.

"And how is that playing nice?"

"Visiting. Mum (your aunt), Narcissa, your father… everyone keeps saying I need to keep in touch with them. I still don't completely know why I do, though. I mean, if they ever find out that I have a crush on a muggle-born I'd be disowned in a heartbeat."

"A muggle-born? No kidding?"

He watched in stunned amazement as his cousin blushed, "Well, tell me, it's not like I'm gonna rat you out."

"No."

"Come on Andie, who is it? Do I know him?"

"No, you don't. And it's going to stay that way, you little punk." She reached out her hand and pushed his head slightly. He merely turned back to her and produced his best pouty face. "No, Sirius," he watched as her brow furrowed and she looked towards the door before she cussed slightly under her breath and leaned in. "Okay, his name's Ted Tonks, and if you say one word to anyone I'll make your life even more miserable than it is already." Then she began to smirk, "Speaking of which, what are you in for this time around?"

"You heard about that already?"

"I was in the room when Regulus came in crying. It didn't take much to figure out that you'd done it."

"Thanks… and if _you _must know, I have been grounded for the rest of the summer. No owls and no flooing. I'm trapped."

"That's never stopped you before."

"Yeah well, I'm not thinking I'll have the chance to run away this year. And on top of that Remus has company already, and James is in Spain, I think… I dunno, he's hard to keep track of."

Andromeda couldn't help but laugh at her younger cousin. When he glared at her she only cooed at him, "I feel so sorry for you, dear cousin."

"You're such a lousy liar," he sat in silence for a moment before his brain switched gears, "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know what Bella's been up to, would you?"

Andromeda's face seemed to loose color and he noticed instantly that she obviously didn't want to answer his question, "You do know, don't you?"

She finally looked up at that question, "Why do you want to know?"

"I heard my mother talking about it… and if _she's_ so interested I think I should know. It isn't good is it?"

Andromeda nodded slightly and stared into the fire that was before them. Sirius had barely noticed that it was stoked before she'd called attention to it. He watched her face as she seemed to mull over whether she should tell him. He was almost positive that she was contemplating whether or not he was old enough to hear it. Sometimes he forgot that she was twenty-three a good ten years his senior.

Finally, she leaned back in her chair and heaved a huge sigh before she met his eyes, "You're right when you say that the news isn't good. And I'm only telling you because I'd rather you hear it from me first than your mum or worst the bloody Prophet because Merlin knows they never write the full truth in that thing. But that's beside the point, Sirius, because this really is bad."

"Just spit it out already, please, I don't need a speech just the truth."

She smiled slightly, always impressed with his spunk. That was probably why he was her favorite, "Fine, no speeches." She jabbed him in the side playfully, "It's bad…" He stared at her ready to say something if she continued, "I'm sure you've heard about the random murders that occurred last year." Sirius nodded, "I figured as much, you are the nosiest little shit I've ever met."

"It was James' ide-"

"And I figured that much as well. Anyway, you said to stick to the truth; no speeches. I'm going to assume that means no bloody lectures as well." She winked at him before she continued, "It's a cult, well maybe not, but it's the best word I have to describe them. They call themselves 'Death Eaters.' Bella's a part of it. So is her husband, and his brother… and I think she recruited Narcissa and her new husband as well, which really isn't a surprise."

"And now she's trying to get Mum?"

"I don't think so. Odds are she'll expect you two to join up since your parents are too dated. And she'll likely say as much."

"She won't expect me to join."

"That's probably true… it'd be a true shocker if you actually did," she smiled at him.

He went quiet and smirked slightly at her comment before his brain flew back to what they were originally talking about, "If there's a cult, who's in charge?"

Andromeda shrugged slightly, "I don't know very much about that, just that Bella calls him Lord Voldemort, or more often My Lord, and apparently he-"

"Lord Whosiwhat?"

She could not hide her shock at how fast Sirius got sidetracked, "Lord Voldemort. That's what Bella calls him, so I assume that's how he expects to be addressed-"

"I need to tell James," Sirius stood up and walked towards the door but stopped as soon as he placed one foot through the doorframe. He groaned, "I can't owl." Then he turned around and once again sank into his seat.

"Never mind James. Do you want to hear the rest of what I know or not?"

Sirius, feeling rather disappointed gestured with his hand for her to go on, "Thank you. Now apparently he's been the one behind all of the attacks. He has it in for muggles and muggle-borns alike, he wants to bring a new order to our world. And people like the ones in our pathetic excuse for a family are all for it."

Sirius just stared at the fire. Andromeda was right; this was bad. He looked at her, "So what do we do?"

Andromeda shrugged, "I don't think we can do anything yet, it's not exactly like this bloke has come completely out, though, I'm sure it'll only be a matter of time now. Especially, now that he does have a fine lot of followers," she looked at his face and smiled slightly knowing exactly what was going through his head. "My god, Sirius, I'll send your letter to James or any of your other little mates. Don't look so glum. "

"Really?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "You can be so bloody daft sometimes, of course I'll do it, I like you too much, kid."

"But how'll I get a reply?" he stated with a smirk.

"I'll tell them to send it to me and then bring them to you. I have to visit more, remember," she winked at him and smiled.

"Right," he said with a smile.

"Now, I think you should head upstairs to your room, however horrific that may be, before your mum figures out that you're speaking with me. Because I'm certain that she's far too upset with you to even consider letting you speak with someone else at the moment, and I don't want you in anymore trouble, for the reason that you tend to just get mopey. And that, Siri, is just unbearably annoying."

"Ha ha, aren't you funny."

"I know I am. Now go," Sirius reluctantly stood up and groaned a bit as he did so, which earned him a jab in the side with her foot. He glanced at her with a smirk before he started out the door.

"Sirius," he turned around having an odd sense of déjà vu, "please, don't tell anyone what I told you."

He smiled widely, "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone about your beloved Teddy."

She glared at him and grumbled, "I didn't mean him."

"Sure, you didn't," he stated bluntly as he walked out the door, knowing in the sincerest sense that she'd stated the truth.


	2. A get out of Jail Free Card

Chapter Two: A Get Out Of Jail Free Card

Sirius lay on his bed staring at the ceiling with his Wizard's Wireless screaming in his ear. His door was shut tightly (to ensure privacy) and he could hear the tuts and snickers emanating from the vacant spot where his great, great grandfather Phineas should have been portrayed. He smiled to himself when he heard Phineas grumble, "They should have taken that blasted music-maker away from you as well!" before no more sounds were heard from the blank picture.

Sirius rolled over and picked up the illegal stack of letters under his bed (provided by Andromeda; true to her word) and sorted through them for billionth time, re-reading the memorized passages. He couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of James' adventures as his best mate relayed tales of harassing the Grecian muggles (for Sirius had been mistaken, James was in Greece not Spain). Or when he discussed the other Ambassador's son, who, according to James, walked around with a menagerie of servants that answered to his beck and call round the clock. From the arrogance Sirius had read about this boy, he firmly believed that he deserved every prank James threw at him. Besides it was also good practice for Snape when school resumed again.

But it wasn't only James' summer stories that made him green-eyed. Remus' tales of spending time with Alexial and Kara, doing similar things as he'd done last year with him, didn't help him feel any better about his confinement to his room. Though the main difference between Remus and himself and the two girls was that Alexial and Kara merely sat around and talked. Sure they went down to the lake to swim, but even then they merely talked. Which would probably have drove him crazy, but he still would have preferred that over his fate. Plus, according to what Remus had written, it didn't bother him; in fact, he seemed to participate whenever he could.

But it wasn't those two that bothered him. It was the fact that- heaven forbid- he was envious of Peter! He wanted to be a part of Peter's family, even though his mother was a bit overprotective and hard on him as well. Even Peter's father seemed a little hard at times, but mostly he seemed to be the balance between the two of the parental units.

It hurt Sirius to realize that he'd gotten the wrong end of the stick when it came to families. He'd rather have that than whatever dysfunctional situation he had, and he'd written Peter back and said as much. Though, it didn't seem to do much good. For Peter had merely sent him ramblings about the things he had been up to with his other friends or the little projects he'd given himself. And for Sirius, even if these stories sometimes bored him when they were in person, it made him happy to at least hear from him none-the-less.

In short: _everyone_ but him seemed to be enjoying their time away from Hogwarts.

Sirius heard a knock at the door and quickly rolled back over and tossed the stack of letters underneath his bed. "Come in!" he yelled over his music before he took the time to turn it down.

He made sure he had his sweetest smile on as he sat back reclining on his bed as the door opened. He let the face go once Andromeda stuck her head threw the opening in the door.

"Oh don't look so glum to see me. I bring tidings of… well, really good news."

He chuckled a bit and managed to sit upright, "More letters?"

She nodded enthusiastically and handed them too him before she went on, "And a get–out-of-jail-free card for those who unfortunately spent the last five hours of their life playing a really dumb muggle game."

"Dear Teddy?"

"Dear _Ted_," she retorted very much annoyed by his constant teasing.

"So, I'm free?"

"So to speak," then she launched a piece of paper at him.

He glanced at it and instantly understood. He quickly jumped up, "I get to go! I get to leave! How?"

She smiled widely, "I managed to con your mum. Apparently, _she's_ sick of your whining."

"I knew I'd break her!" he stated with a hard "yes" gesture.

"You're a goob."

"I know."

They fell silent for a while before Sirius spoke again, "So… when do we leave?"

"Now."

He smiled widely at her and ran over to his closet and put on his most comfortable shoes. He then randomly took out a black cloak and threw it on, so that he was acceptable fore a Black's appearance in public. He then turned around, "I'm ready."

"Good 'cause I wasn't going to wait much longer."

"Aren't you a bloody riot. You should make a routine and sell out."

"Oh har-har."

He shrugged his shoulders at her and walked past. She then took the liberty of pushing him through the door. He laughed heartedly and they continued to gently push and tug on each other until they reached the sitting room. They instantly stopped once their eyes settled on Mrs. Black and her guest. Sirius felt his mouth drop and his hand fall dead to his side as it collapsed off of its perch on Andromeda's shoulder, "Professor Lamia."

The woman looked at him with a stone cold glance, "Mr. Black… it's so good to see that you've managed to make it through another year of school."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow at her. Her complexion was, if possible, whiter than he remembered and her icy gaze was just as piercing. Yet, she still could be accounted as an elegant woman. He felt his lips curl up as he looked at her, "It's a shame I can't say the same thing about you."

He swiftly felt a hand connect with the back of his head and his body jerked forward from the sudden unexpected attack. He looked over his shoulder at Andromeda and glared at her with a gaze that simply said, "What?"

She looked straight at him with a statement so vivid, saying merely, "Hold your tongue."

He shrugged his shoulders at her and turned back to Lamia who was sitting more upright in the ancient chair, "With that attitude you would have made a wonderful addition to this family. It's such a shame that you've wasted it on simple-minded pranks." She stated with the swiftness of a precision knife before she turned to his mother, "It's a shame really, he would be a perfect addition… he could be great."

Sirius couldn't stop himself from stepping closer too her, as if seeing her in a new light, and his brow cocked up as his mother replied, "Yes, he could be."

He felt Andromeda place her hand on his shoulder and then lean into his ear, "We should go, the sooner we leave, the more time you have away from here."

All he could do was nod as he stared at his mother, the words still fresh on her lips; the closest thing to a complement he'd ever gotten from her. And it scared him. He heard the fire spark up and the whoosh of Andromeda going through the floo network and he stepped closer to the fireplace.

He took his hand up to the mantle and removed the cover off the urn that held the floo powder and collected a handful of the dust. As he took his hand up to toss it into the flames he heard Lamia continue, "Oh, and Sirius, it's Ms. Lamia. I'm no longer a professor."

He tossed the dust in and stepped into the green flames feeling the familiar tickling around his body and looked at her, "Right."

His mother then stood up and handed him a small bag full of money with a pointed glance. He took the money, and placed it in his pocket before he stated clearly, "The Leaky Cauldron."

He felt the familiar tug on his body as he was pulled away from his home and whirled to the other end. He coughed loudly once his feet were sure he was on solid ground and he opened his eyes and looked at Andromeda. "Now tell me why I couldn't just side Apparate with you."

"Because it's more fun this way," she stated simply and slapped him on the back making excess dust fly off his robes. He coughed a bit more as he inhaled it and then proceeded to glare at her. She only laughed in return.

"So, what are we getting first? Books? Potions supplies? Robes? A new ow-"

"Ice Cream."

"What?" he felt his brow furrow, "I'm pretty sure the look my mother gave me when she handed me this," he quickly took out his sack of gold and waved it at his cousin, "was that she'd place my head next to the last house-elf in the line, if I spent it on something other than school supplies."

She shook her head at him, "My treat. We're having fun remember?"

He smiled at her and nodded, "Okay, then let's have fun."

They walked out the back of The Leaky Cauldron and up to the wall. Andromeda tapped out the familiar sequence and the wall began to collapse on itself, opening up to Diagon Alley. Sirius grinned widely as his eyes fell upon the bustle of the street and he had to collect himself before he started dancing in the street screaming "I'm free!" for a good part of the wizarding world to see.

He quickly felt a tug on his robes as his aunt began to pull him through the crowds of people to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. He groaned slightly as they passed a few stores he wanted to go into. All Andromeda did was mock him gently.

"You know I can walk by myself right?"

"Of course you can. But both of us know that you will get distracted and we will not end up at the ice cream parlor. And you'd be sorry if you didn't."

He cocked his eyebrow up at her and let her drag him to the little parlor. Once they were in front of the building she let go of him and they walked inside. Sirius looked around the quaint shop and told his aunt what he wanted before a group of people in the corner of the room caught his eye. He stared at them for a while before his face broke out into a smile, "No way," he mumbled before he began to walk towards them.

Once he was hovering over the one with the light brown hair he poked him in the back. The boy jumped violently and his sundae tipped over as a result. He turned around and smiled, "You're a jerk. You know that, right?"

Sirius only laughed, "What are you guys doing here?" he asked as he looked at Remus, and then at James, and then finally at Peter.

"Surprise!" Peter yelled absentmindedly as if he didn't realize he'd missed his entrance for such a statement.

Sirius looked at Peter like he was the daftest person in the room before he finally broke into a huge smile, "You guys planned this?"

James shrugged his shoulders slightly and furrowed his brow as if it pained him to admit this: "Not exactly, we were in on it, but it was Andromeda's idea."

Sirius felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to look at Andromeda and quickly relieved her from her load of chocolate fudge ice cream, before he grabbed a chair from a table nearby and pulled it up to his mates and sat down. Andromeda followed his lead, "That's right, it was my idea."

Sirius took a bite of his ice cream and turned to her, "I don't owe you anything now, do I?"

She appeared to think on it and then stated, "Just don't tell anyone that I left you here alone, with them, to see Ted."

Sirius laughed loudly as she stood up with her ice cream cone and walked out the door with a telltale ding resounding behind her.

"She's so cool," Peter stated.

"Who's Ted?"

Sirius looked at James and managed to swallow his ice cream without freezing his brain, "Oh, it's Andie's boyfriend."

"So, why is it a secret?" Remus asked not being able to resist it.

"Er… he's muggle-born."

No one said anything, but three sets of eyes seemed to grow a little wider at the news, "It's not that bigga deal, guys. I mean she knows what she's getting into, just as much as I do when I run away. She's twenty-three. I think she can handle it."

James and Remus seemed to exchange glances before Sirius hit James upside the head, "She'll be fine. Geeze, if she does manage to get disowned, well, good for her."

"That's horrible."

"Well, Peter, it's true," Sirius stated as he looked down at his sundae and took the last bite of it before he looked up at them to see how far along they were with theirs. Once he saw that they were done he said, "So, what are we going to do first?"

"Well, we need books-" Remus chimed.

"And I definitely need potions supplies," James stated.

"Mum said I could get a pet," Peter voiced.

Sirius stared at them and weighed what they had said before he looked at Remus, "I think we should get new school robes."

"But I don't need any," Peter whined.

"It's not our fault you didn't grow any."

James slugged him on the shoulder as hard as he could, "Be nice. Fine we'll get robes. Then we'll go to Magical Menagerie to get Peter a pet. Then the Apothecary. Followed by the bookstore, and ending with the Quidditch Supply store. Did I miss anything?"

They looked at him and shook their heads, "Nope, I don't think so."

"Then let's go already!" Peter chimed, only to receive glances from his mates, followed by them swiftly standing up and heading for the door.

The moment they were in the street they headed straight over to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. When they were inside the shop Madam Malkin promptly measured the boys one by one and fitted them with a wardrobe that would fit them. Although, Peter spent the time sulking in the corner. Throughout, the fittings, Sirius tried to keep Peter occupied by taunting him about his size. Though, for the most part, he was really just intending to get Peter to come back with something clever, but instead just managed to make him huffy.

Finally, when Remus had finished with his measurements and paid for his robes, they left and wandered towards the Magical Managerie only to have Peter change his mind about getting a pet.

"You have permission and everything!" Sirius stated, while looking at a horn owl in the window, "and you don't want one!"

Peter just shrugged his shoulders at the comment, "I already have an owl. Cats are dumb. Toads would label me a loser, and rats are vermin," he paused for a while looking at the owl that had caught Sirius' eye before he switched gears.

"We had rats in our house over the summer. Mum caught one in a trap and it didn't die. Its tail was caught, and it kept squirming but it couldn't get free… I felt sorry for it."

Sirius couldn't stop the snicker forming in his throat and quickly exchanged glances with James. And just before he could open his mouth with the sly comment his brain had concocted, Remus spoke; "Thank you for that Peter," and he clapped him on the back.

"What?" Peter asked, somewhat confused by what he'd done as he followed his friends to the Apothecary.

"We love you, man!" Sirius chuckled out.

In return, Peter smiled at them like he'd done something good but wasn't sure what it was. They all laughed loudly until they reached their next stop. They opened the door and the bells attached to it jingled awkwardly. The four boys grew quieter once they entered and proceeded to collect the needed potions supplies. Sirius, looked over the different objects on display, casually tallying the things he wanted, versus the things he dubbed useless. He turned into a different isle feeling the clerk's eyes following him as he went. He stopped once he reached James.

"What are you looking at?"

James glanced at him, "It's a two piece mirror set."

Sirius laughed, "How very girly of you! Is there something you wish to tell me?"

James grimaced knowing in advance that he was going to receive a comment like that, but continued anyway not bothering to even acknowledge what his mate had said, "According to this, if one person has the other one they just state who they want to see and then it'll show them. Then they can talk to each other."

Sirius stared at the simple mirror before he took it off the shelf, "Let's split the cost."

James smirked at him, "Sounds good to me."

They then walked to the counter and paid for their stuff. The Apothecary looked at them seriously, when he handed the bag over to them, almost as if he officially handed it over. The two then walked over to the door where Remus and Peter were waiting talking with one another.

"What took you guys so long?" Remus asked.

"We decided to get something else, as well."

"Prank supplies?"

Sirius looked over his shoulder at Peter, "Do you ever find prank supplies at an apothecary?"

James swiftly elbowed him in the side and glared at him openly. Sirius returned the gesture before he turned it on Remus who had decided then to laugh. James jabbed him once again before he spoke in order to save his friend from having the gang kick his bum, "It could be counted as prank supplies."

Sirius' face fell slightly, "How?"

James sighed and pulled out the delicate mirrors handing one over to Sirius, "These mirrors are supposed to let you see the person who has the other one. Right?" Sirius nodded while the others looked at him mildly confused. James went on to speak very slowly to Sirius, "Now, Sirius, these _can_ be prank supplies, because we can use them to do more elaborate pranks. You know, team up and go to separate locations in the school so we can hit more than one person at a time. It would make it harder for them to pin it on us."

"Or easier."

James stared at Remus in slight disappointment at his cynicism when Sirius took his chance to punch him on the shoulder to scold him for talking to him as if he were an advanced retard, "Alright, smartass, I get it. I was thinking more about using them for detention when Filch or whoever isn't looking."

"Hadn't thought of that," James admitted.

"See you need me so you can use all of your brain properly."

"Aye, but you need me for the same. So, it's really just an even trade."

They laughed at each other before they turned back to the other members of their clan and finally looked at them. Peter seemed to be impressed with the new gizmo and if possible a little anxious. Whether that was because he wanted to try it out or was afraid of the idea, Sirius had no clue, and quite frankly, didn't really care. But Remus did not look impressed at all.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked. The moment the question left his lips he wanted to smack himself.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, right, Remus. You always have to lodge some kind of complaint."

Remus glared at Sirius, "I do not!" He growled out, "It's not my fault you lack a conscience."

"Ooohhh-" James and Peter chimed in unison.

"Low blow, Remus. Just say it already."

"Fine," Remus huffed out, "that's a Dark Arts thing you want to play with."

"No, it's not. It was sold in the Apothecary, not Knockturn Alley."

"You know as well as I do that you can get Dark stuff anywhere if you really want to."

Remus stopped before he continued lamely, sick of arguing, deciding to get straight to the heart of his argument, "Besides, I read it in a book."

"Of course a book is involved! All your excuses for not doing things come from books. You read too much."

Remus huffed slightly before he replied sounding hurt, "You read just as much as I do."

"I don't think that's poss-"

"Okay!" James interrupted, "as nice as this little love spat is, we need to get books yet. Don't we? So can we just forget what's bothering us Mr. Lupin, and Mrs. Black?"

Sirius swiftly slapped him on the back of the head, which seemed to make everyone feel better. So James felt it was safe to continue, "And let's just agree that this could be 'Dark' if it fell into the wrong hands, but it didn't, so we should be happy."

They walked down the street a bit before Peter spoke, "Plus, anything we learn about in school or elsewhere could somehow become a Dark Art. That is if we wanted to use it like that."

Sirius stared at Peter in slight awe that he'd come up with something so profound. Not to mention true, for that matter. He looked over at Remus, who looked as shocked as he felt, when James pushed open the door to Flourish & Blotts bookstore. The moment they stepped inside, they veered off in different directions to collect the items that they needed.

The last thing Sirius heard was Remus commenting to Peter about how he loved the scent of books. Preferably old books. A weird concept, but as Sirius walked through the isles he was inclined to agree with his mildly loopy friend.

He slowly collected the books that he needed, ending the hunt with his required text for Divination. He checked out and waited with Peter silently by the door. Remus was next to rejoin them with an extra assortment of books that included two classics and a small collection of popular comics that they would swap throughout the year.

They talked quietly about what they thought their new classes were going to be like (mainly Muggle Studies) before James finally showed up.

"Took you long enough!" Sirius stated, which only earned him a stern glance.

"Had to get more books for our… extra curricular activities."

Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend. They'd spent the entirety of last year trying to become Animagi, but had only gotten through the theory of it. By the time they'd gotten that down, they'd only had one night to try it. During that night Peter had sworn he'd gotten hair on his hand, but James and Sirius knew that it'd only been a shadow. Aside from that incident there had been little success on the matter.

"We are going to actually work on it this year, right?" Sirius stated, speaking his mind as he so often did.

James nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, I think we have the basics down, but it really depends more on whether or not Remus has any more secrets."

Remus looked up from his comic that he was already half way through, "There are none that I know of now. You have my permission to continue."

"Oh, that's very kind of you. You numpty."

Remus smiled at Sirius and they walked out of the store. They made their way over to the Quidditch supply store while talking openly about their Animagus transformations. When they reached the store they stood outside for a while gazing at the window display in awe of the new and improved Comet and duplicate robes of the ones Puddlemere United wore for their matches.

"I need that!" Sirius stated openly about the broom as he walked towards the shop door.

"Sirius!"

Sirius turned around and his eyes fell upon Andromeda. He felt his face fall as whatever conversation they had been having died with his new wave of brooding silence. _Why'd you have to show up now? _He thought, _Be gone. One more hour at least. _

Andromeda caught up with them. She smiled at the group before she looked at Sirius solemnly, "We have to go."

Sirius heard James laugh slightly as his face fell even more. He hardly understood what was so funny but he let it slide with a firm slap on the back of his friend's head. His cousin smirked at the way he was acting before she repeated herself once more.

"Why? I haven't seen them in ages. I need more time."

Andie looked at him straight, "We have to go because your mother knows how long it takes to shop for supplies. And you will see them next week so stop whining."

"But it's not fair!"

Andy sighed at him and stated mono-toned, "No one ever said-"

"Please, just spare me the stupid sayings," then he turned to his friends, "I guess I'll see you next week."

"Don't sound so glum." Remus stated.

"I promise it won't be that bad." James offered.

Sirius smirked at the comment and sighed resignedly. It was silent for a while and he could practically hear Andromeda say "Common!" even though no such words were uttered.

Then suddenly Peter exclaimed, "Group hug!" and suddenly Sirius was stuck in the middle of a full circle bear hug. He smiled widely but prayed that no one has seen them do that. He then turned around before Andromeda actually had the chance to say anything. He walked away from the group by Andromeda's side before he waved once to his friends and disappeared around a corner.


	3. Too Much Responsibility For You?

Chapter Three: Too Much Responsibility For You? 

Sirius looked at his mother solemnly while she examined him with her scrutinizing glare, "I do not want any owls this year from that McGonagall woman. Do you understand?" Sirius nodded and resisted the urge to punch his brother for smirking at him, from his place behind their mother, "And I want you to keep an eye on your brother."

If possible Sirius' face fell even further. He glanced at Regulus, and knew that his brother's face was an exact reflection of his own. It was a rare thing, but on occasions such as these they often saw eye to eye. Sirius looked down at the ground to divert the glare he almost gave his mother which would have caused him much grief in the long run, when he heard his brother ask, "May we get on the train now?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. Only his little brother could get away with asking a question like that. If he'd even attempted it, his mother would have hexed him or worse- knocked him hard in the temple with her forefinger.

"Yes, you may," she smiled at her youngest lovingly and then looked Sirius straight in the eyes and stated, "I mean it. If I hear one word from that school that you've done something stupid-"

"I know, mother," Sirius cut her off and quickly turned around and walked away before his mother could say anything more. He knew that that was pretty much a death wish but at the same time found that he could really care less.

"Regulus, dear, I want you to stay with your brother," Sirius heard her say vaguely over the crowd and stopped in his tracks. _Oh, she was good._

He turned around and looked at Regulus. Both of them stared each other down as if they were daring the other to try something. Sirius only glanced away once to see his mother smirking. He could only imagine what she was thinking and even then he didn't want to.

He looked back at his brother before he turned around and headed for the Hogwarts Express hearing his brother's obedient footsteps behind him. He boarded the train and walked through the different cars looking for at least one of his friends, when he found that none of them were there, he merely chose a compartment of his own towards the back of the train.

He opened the door and looked back over his shoulder at Regulus and groaned, "You sit there," he pointed across from where he planned to sit. Regulus sat down as directed.

Sirius then turned and looked out the window at the crowd on the platform-- at the kids that were saying goodbye to their parents and siblings with a sad look on their faces because they would miss them; or the way that the parents looked equally disappointed at the departure of their older children; but most of all, the way they covered it up with smiles and wishes of good luck and small ditties that they should remember-- that was what captivated him the most.

What Sirius would give to be a part of that. To feel wanted. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt completely wanted by his parents. He'd only had a year without Regulus. Maybe his parents had loved him then and he was just too young to remember. Or perhaps there had been times after that but, again, the memories had been lost overtime. Either way, he'd give anything for what every other kid appeared to have.

"Are you looking for your friends?"

Sirius turned to his brother, "No," he answered honestly.

Regulus seemed to look confused by the statement, "Then what are you looking at?"

"Nothing."

Regulus nodded and fell silent knowing that his older brother did not want to speak with him. Sirius turned back to the window and zoned once more, letting the people blur into a liquid flurry of color.

"I'm sorry Mum wanted me to stay with you."

"You didn't have to listen. You could run and find your friends, that is if you have any," Sirius retorted unenthused.

"I have friends!" Regulus grumbled and fell into a brooding silence that Sirius was thankful for.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes until their compartment door opened and Peter stepped inside. Sirius gave his friend a week smile. Peter grinned widely at him and sat down next to Regulus feeling uncomfortable taking James' rightful seat next to Sirius.

"I'm glad I wasn't the first one on the train. I wouldn't want to hold the car."

"Too much responsibility for you?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"No, I just don't like being alone."

"Fair enough," Sirius stated and watched as Peter turned to Regulus.

"Hi, I'm Peter. We didn't meet properly last year- it's nice to do so now."

Regulus stared at Peter's extended hand like he would catch leprosy if he touched it. Peter's smile waned and Sirius spoke, "Just ignore him Peter. Pretend he's a nasty decoration in this particular compartment. Mother has decided that I need to baby-sit him, and like the good son that he is, he obeyed."

Peter looked from one brother to the other, in what looked like mild confusion before he uttered, "Oh."

At the sound of his voice Sirius looked away from his brother and managed a small smirk towards Peter. He took one last glance at Regulus before the pout on his brother's face annoyed him too much and he was forced to look away, "So, what did you do after I left Diagon Alley?"

Peter moved slightly in his seat before he answered, "Oh, we went into the Quidditch Supply Store. James bought that Comet. It's really cool. Then we went and had supper in the Leaky Cauldron. It's a shame you couldn't stay."

Sirius smiled weakly at his friend and slumped down in his seat crossing his arms over his chest. Of course James had bought the broom. James got everything he wanted even if he didn't need it.

"That's nice, I'm glad you guys had fun," Sirius found himself say with a tinge of bitterness.

He looked sideways at Regulus and saw that he looked mildly outraged by what he was hearing. Sirius cocked his eyebrow at him with a simple, "you tell Mum and you're dead" look firmly on his face. Regulus glared at him, getting the full extent of the message, and believing it completely. Sirius then turned his attention back to Peter, who, if possible, looked even more confused with a newly added pinch of nervousness.

"Yeah, it was nice," Peter squeaked out.

Sirius just nodded not knowing what else to say. They stayed quiet for a few minutes until Peter started humming to himself. Sirius smiled slightly to himself despite the annoyingness of Peter's tune. Eventually, he let himself join in once he caught on to the simple, repetitive ditty. Shortly after he'd begun, the compartment opened once again making everyone jump. Remus' laughter quickly filled the void of silence, "Paranoid much?"

"Shut it," Sirius retorted.

Remus smiled and then scooted into the seat next to Sirius. He looked over at Regulus, who had once again replaced his brooding with the "I am holier than thou" face he had easily learned from their mother.

"Ignore him," Sirius stated for the second time.

"Regulus," was all Remus said finding it too rude not to say anything to the boy like Sirius had instructed, even if he received no comment in return.

Sirius shook his head at that attempt, "Where the hell is James?"

"Well, now I feel loved," Remus muttered.

Sirius shoved him, "You should!"

"Well, I do."

Sirius saw Regulus roll his eyes at their friendly exchange and Sirius swiftly kicked him in the shin. Regulus gasped in pain and then let a groan escape from his lips. Remus looked over at Sirius and shook his head. Sirius shrugged and looked at his watch, "Seriously, if James doesn't come soon he's going to miss the train."

Remus shrugged, "It's not like he couldn't find some other way to get to school. I mean, his dad has tons of connections."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?" Peter interjected feeling the need to get reenrolled in the conversation.

"We take this time to catch up. We can't do it properly if one of us isn't here."

"Regulus is here," Peter suggested.

Sirius heard Remus laugh at the suggestion and he joined in, "I could fill in Regulus' holiday for him. He spent the whole time kissing out mother's arse. Not to mention Lamia's."

Remus' brow cocked up at the second half of the statement but Regulus retorted with a swift kick at Sirius coupled with: "I did not!" before Remus could say anything.

"Really, then who else did you spend time with?"

"Bellatrix. Narcissa."

"That's so much better. Throw Kreacher in and there's a real party."

"Be nice, Sirius," Remus stated.

Sirius turned to him but said nothing. It wasn't worth it. Remus wouldn't understand anyway. The compartment door slid open once more, chasing away the building tension, and, huffing and puffing, James stepped inside.

"Made it. Did you miss me?"

"No," Sirius stated loudly.

Remus looked up at James, "He lies. I think he was going to start writing sonnets if you missed the train."

James laughed and squeezed into the seat next to Remus forcing Sirius to be even closer to the window, which seemed to be emanating a cold breeze.

"Yes, well, I had," he looked down at his watch, "oh, two minutes. Geez, am I good or what?"

"Keep telling yourself that."

All parties in the car looked at Regulus.

"What is he doing here?" James exclaimed loudly, not bothering to hide his outrage.

"He's my punishment."

James brow cocked upward as he silently questioned what Sirius was talking about but Sirius continued anyway, "Mum said we have to stay together. He, being my mother's pet and all, obeyed. That is why his is still here."

"It's not like I'm enjoying this either!" Regulus spat out, "I want to be around my friends too! It'd be much better than being around a bunch of no good mudblood lovers."

As soon as the last few words had left his mouth the outrage of the four marauders hit the moon. James stood up from his seat at the same moment as Sirius; only Sirius got to the second year first. His hands were held on firmly to his brothers collar as he said, "You want to say that again, Regulus?" Regulus' eyes were wide and he shook his head violently in reply, "Good because we're not giving you a second chance!"

With that Sirius felt for the handle to the door, once he found it he opened it viciously and threw Regulus out. His brother landed firmly on his bum in front of a group of girls. They glared at Sirius who just smiled at them before he slammed the door in Regulus' face before he gave his brother the chance to stand up and get back in.

"But mum told me I have to stay with you!"

Sirius stared at the shadow of Regulus on the other side of the door's window, "I won't tell if you don't."

He then watched as Regulus slumped out of sight. Once he was gone Sirius slunk onto his seat, "Good riddance."

"Don't you think you were a little hard on him?"

Sirius turned his glace at Peter and he seemed to shrink under the weight of the gazes that were now on him, "Hard on him? Peter, did you hear what he said?"

"It was horrible!" James interrupted.

Sirius nodded but didn't miss a beat and continued, "I mean, I was raised by the same people he was and I still have more couth than to say something like that!"

"Which is amazing, because you say everything that comes to your mind, no matter how horrid it is."

Sirius looked at Remus and shrugged knowing that it was basically true. They fell silent for awhile before Peter spoke, "Do you think he'll rat on you?"

Sirius looked at him, "I don't really care, it's not my problem until the year's good and done with." He smirked at his friends before he changed gears, "So, Remus, what was it like having girls around all summer?"

"It wasn't all summer; it was three weeks," Remus stated bluntly before a half smile played on his lips and he went on, "and it was nice, actually. Alexial's really cool and Kara was decent for the most part. When I started getting sick she really didn't show any pity as usual. Alexial felt bad though. She kept saying that she wished I felt better every time they came back into the house." He paused slightly and blushed a bit, "They said they might stop by, but I guess now that they aren't going to."

Sirius smirked at Remus but said nothing. He looked over at James and shared a quick glance before he said, "Regulus probably scared them away."

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius, "Granted he's not the prettiest boy in the world, I'm sure they just-"

Sirius burst out laughing at the comment never letting Remus finish. Remus just shook his head at his friend and laughed with him.

From there their journey was as usual. James relayed stories of Prince Minos and his pampered ways that would have given his hand a major cramp if he had attempted to actually put it on parchment. He also proceeded to show the three of them some Grecian prank supplies which included an exploding wand identical to Snape's, fire crackers that were a lot like Filibuster's but not on Filch's list of preventing fun, among many other delectable things for them to savor sparingly throughout the year. Needless to say, Sirius was very pleased with the possibilities on the "make Snape miserable" front.

Remus too interjected with some tales of his summer, lycanthropy left unsaid, Sirius was happy to see that the perfect family was still just that: perfect. He smiled when Remus explained fishing to James having given up understanding the thing last summer.

Peter stayed relatively quiet during the journey, seeming to be ashamed that he hadn't had visitors that weren't family. Plus the fact that he had never actually left the country didn't really aid in his conversational skills either. Sirius had only said that travel was overrated and Britain was as good a place as any. Though, he was judging it with France-- so there really was no real contest in his mind.

Then, finally the Hogwarts Express stopped with a heavy sigh. The boys were winded from talking so fervently, having only a real pause when the trolley lady came by with sweets. They stepped off the train and Sirius took a deep breath.

He stared at Hogsmeade, the carriages that were awaiting the students' arrival, and Hogwarts faintly to be seen over in the foggy distance. He smiled at his friends and followed James' lead to the horseless carriages.

Shortly after he took his first step he felt someone push him. He grunted a bit as he stumbled forward. When he retained his balance he stuck his fist out hoping to get mild revenge on his attacker. He watched with a smile as a black haired boy fell forward at the group of them, "I hate you! All of you! You'll pay for that!" he stuttered out as he picked himself up off of the ground.

Sirius watched with a chuckle, ignoring his friends' unenthusiastic glances at him, as Snape ran towards the closest empty carriage, "God, it's good to be home."

He watched as James shook his head at him but said nothing in return. They climbed tightly into the horseless buggy and shortly there after were headed ceremoniously up the hill to Hogwarts. To home.


	4. We’re Supposed to be Respectful Now

-1Chapter Four: We're Supposed to be Respectful Now

The four boys quickly unloaded the carriage and walked up the stairs and into the foyer. Sirius smiled widely and for the first time all day was completely silent. He quickly led the way into the Great Hall and took a seat towards the middle of the Gryffindor table. Sirius noticed instantly that Remus was glancing up at the moonless sky with a slight smile before he turned his attention back to the group, "You know you really shouldn't have tripped Snape."

"He pushed me first! And besides he's a sniveling, whiny git anyway. He had it coming."

"Snivellus."

Three pairs of eyes turned to Peter who'd instantly gone quiet after emitting a series of soft intimidated chuckles.

"Exactly!" James exclaimed.

"Snivellus. Oh, brilliant!" Sirius stated, "That's exactly what we've been missing: a nickname for the stupid sod!" Sirius looked up over at the Slytherin's table just in time to see Snape walk in with his cronies that persistently pretended to be his friends, "Oy, Snivellus!" he shouted across the room. Sirius noticed that Remus slouched more in his seat the moment he'd opened his mouth, but ignored it, "When are you going to exact that revenge? I'm really looking forward to it!" he stated sarcastically.

"Do you really have to agitate him like that? Do you think that's wise?"

"Oh come on, Remus- it's just a little bit of fun," James stated.

Remus shook his head at James for encouraging the events that were unfolding, "Yeah, it's real fun every time we end up in hospital because Snape slipped a potion or a hex on us when we we're not paying attention."

"And how many times has that happened to you?" James asked with his brow cocked upwards.

Remus sighed, "That's not the point."

"No, the point is you're stressing over something that hasn't even happened yet." Remus looked at Peter as he interjected, and shrugged resigning any further comments.

"What hasn't happened yet?"

Sirius furrowed his brow and looked to his other side, "Evans, do we have to go through this every year? Eavesdropping is a bad thing."

The red head glared at him, "I merely caught the last comment because I just got here. And I wouldn't have bothered saying anything if Chris was here. But he's still in the Foyer." She rolled her eyes before she went on, "He's probably telling the first years how horrible the Sorting will be-"

"Brilliant! Oh, how we love that Weasley."

Lilly rolled her eyes at Sirius and muttered, "Boys."

Remus laughed slightly, "Its okay Lily, I think we can forgive you just this once."

She smiled at him and shortly thereafter the first years started marching in and Chris ran to his seat. They fell silent and watched as the nervous first years walked past, "There is no possible way we were that nervous," Sirius stated.

"Sure, you were," Lily stated.

"Well, I certainly wasn't," James said. "I knew what was coming."

"I was."

"Of course you were, Peter, you get nervous practically every time we look at you."

"That's not true!"

Sirius shook his head at his friend, and turned his attention to the front of the room. McGonagall had begun informing the students what they had to do and shortly after the hat began to sing. When it had finished McGonagall called the first name. "Alton, Drew."

The eleven year old walked up tentatively picked up the hat before he sat on the stool and put it on his head. The hat quickly engulfed the boy and a few moments later it called out Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff table erupted in celebration as the relieved boy took his spot. McGonagall called the next name and a young girl stepped forward and placed the hat on her head. "Do you ever wonder that if you were to put the hat on your head now it'd shout out the same thing that it did back then?"

The remaining marauders, Lily and Chris quickly turned their attention to Remus. "Why would you want to? Do you want out of Gryffindor, Remus?"

"Hardly, I love our house. I'm just wondering that if I put it on now, would it put me somewhere else? Would it look at me and think Ravenclaw, and place me there, or Hufflepuff," he paused for a second, "or Slytherin."

"It'd never put you in Slytherin." Remus looked at Sirius, who what chuckling at the mere suggestion, "I'm inclined to agree with you." Remus smiled slightly before he finished, "I'm just wondering that's all."

Sirius nodded slightly, not really liking Remus' question when James answered, "I don't think it works that way. I mean it does see your qualities but if you didn't want to change I don't see it changing it. It'd just acknowledge that you would fit fine in that other house now."

Remus thought on that. "You're probably right. It's not like anyone has ever switched houses before."

"But then it's not like they give you the chance either," Peter interjected. They all nodded solemnly before they turned back to McGonagall and the little girl now sitting on the stool. The hat called out Gryffindor and the five students screamed loudest from their table. They sat down in their seats once more and Lily turned to Remus, "What brought on that philosophical moment anyway?"

Sirius looked from Lily to Remus waiting for an answer. "Not much, just the fact that the odds we're going to be just like this when we reach seventh year are unlikely. We'll change. It's inevitable."

Lily smiled at him, "But maybe that's the point. We're supposed to grow up and change, gain other useful qualities as well as bravery. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Well put," James retorted. Sirius glanced at James who was openly staring at Lily as if he'd seen her for the first time. Quite frankly, it worried him a wee bit. He cleared his throat a bit, gaining James' attention once more, "You know we're supposed to be respectful right now and watch the ickle first years get sorted."

"Right," James said at the same time that Peter stated: "Since when do you care about being respectful?"

Sirius ignored the comment and faced the front of the Great Hall once more. McGonagall called out another name and a very small mousy boy stepped forward. He followed the others that went before him, and a second later the hat yelled: "Slytherin!"

The ceremony continued until only one child was left. McGonagall called his name, "Tebow, Josh." The boy stepped forward rather cockily, took the hat in his hands and placed it on his head. The hat took a short moment to contemplate before it screamed, "Gryffindor!"

The marauders stood up and cheered with the rest of the table making sure that they were once again the loudest of the bunch. Once they were settled down (which took a fair amount of time) Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall fell completely silent. The entirety of the room stood on tenterhooks as they awaited his announcement. Then he spoke, "I have but one thing to say: Tip. Tap. Toop," and then the ancient man sat down.

Sirius shook his head, "It's official: that man is completely mad!"

"Ah, but brilliantly so," James stated.

Sirius picked up his goblet of pumpkin juice, "Hear, hear," and the four clanked their glasses together in a toast before they began to pile endless amounts of food onto their plates. Sirius stuffed a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth, turned to James, and started talking about Quidditch. He swallowed, "Hey, do we have to try out again if we've already made the team once?"

"I dunno. I don't think so. I wonder who the captain is this year?"

"Probably Taylor."

James nodded, "Probably."

Sirius noticed that Lily shook her head at them but ignored it. She didn't have to approve of Quidditch. She didn't understand it anyway. He continued to stare at her until she appeared to get the message and turned her attention to Remus and Chris and started talking about some book she'd read over the summer.

They continued like this, stuffing their faces with food and switching conversations, as well as partners to talk with, until they met somewhere in the middle and talked to each other as a whole group. When all the students had finally reached a bursting point in their eating, Dumbledore stood up once more. Again, the hall fell silent. The ancient man smiled at the students, "Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts, and for those who are just joining us, it is merely a: 'Welcome.'

"Now, some warnings for those who have just joined us, and a reminder to those who are now veterans at our school, the Forbidden Forest and the Whomping Willow are strictly off-limits. Also, a number of items have been added to the list of banned items. If you wish to know what these are they are posted on the door to Mr. Filch's office." The old man surveyed the students before his eyes rested steadily on the marauders who didn't flinch under the playful accusation of his gaze.

Dumbledore looked away and continued his speech. "There is also a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Pike has resigned and in his place we have Professor Bereas." A portly man stood up. This man wore thick brown robes. His hair was long and messy, which he seemed to try to tame by pulling it back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Bereas' eyes were cold and seemingly unfeeling and his mouth was turned down in a frown, which Sirius reckoned was going to stay that way all year.

Sirius watched the man as he gazed at the many students around him, when it dawned on him that he'd met this man before, "Oh no…" his friends turned to him just as Bereas sat down.

"What?" James asked. Sirius shook his head, "I'll explain later."

James furrowed his brow before he turned back to Dumbledore. "I believe that is it for announcements, so I bid you all goodnight." Sirius stood up from his seat and noticed that some of the first years were questioning if that was really it before he walked out of the hall and made his way up to Gryffindor tower. James shook his head, "What was the 'oh no' about?"

Sirius looked over his shoulder as if he just remembered that his friends were there. In return he gave James a pointed glance stating, 'not here.' James grunted a bit and walked in front of Sirius, and led them up to the common room. They reached the Fat Lady's portrait and gave her the password before she could say anything to them. The portrait flung open and they stepped inside. They walked around the gawking first years and made their way straight up to their dormitory. Once inside James shut the door and looked at Sirius, "So what was the 'oh no' for?"

"Huh?" Peter asked completely confused by James' outburst.

Sirius looked at him quickly before he turned his attention back to James, "What if it was just an 'oh no?'"

James glared at his friend, "What does that mean?"

"What if I meant 'oh gee' or 'wow?'"

"Sirius, 'oh no' never means that. And it coming from you is never a good thing. I can't see starting off the year with an 'oh no' from you being a good thing."

Sirius smirked a bit, "Technically, we started off the year with Snape-"

"Snivellus," Peter corrected.

"Excuse, Snivellus, with his face in the mud. I personally think that bodes very well for us."

"You know what I mean Sirius! Will you please just come out with it?" Sirius looked James in the eye and suddenly there dawned a very serious demeanor on his person, "I've met our new professor before."

"Huh?" Peter repeated. Sirius resisted the urge to laugh at his friend, "It was a long time ago, my dad had to pull babysitting duty for me and Regulus so he took us to work with him. He stopped to talk with him about something. I just remember not feeling" he paused trying to find the next word, "safe around him."

Their dormitory fell silent for a moment. "What department did he work for?"

Sirius turned to Remus and made a solemn face, "I don't remember," he lied.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," James stated. Sirius smirked even though he knew that it was an inappropriate moment for such a gesture, "Yeah, well, anyone who is friends or even associates with Orion Black should probably be left alone."

James looked at Sirius before he sat down on his bed and ran his hand through his hair, "I just want to know what Dumbledore is thinking."

Sirius looked at James intently, "I don't think that's possible."

"He has to have a reason right?" Remus stated, "He'd never hire someone evil or anything. Maybe, this new Professor isn't that bad."

Sirius spat out a short chuckle, "Yeah, maybe," he stated his voice full of doubt.

He turned his attention back to James, who was deep in thought. He smiled at him and James returned the gesture. "I guess we'll just have to wait until we have class. I think it's best that we don't judge until then," James said rationally.

Sirius saw Remus nod at the logic of it. Sirius merely shook his head and pulled off his shirt. Sometimes, James didn't make any sense. He pulled on his pajamas and walked over to his bed. He listened as James and Remus talked over something about tomorrow. He really didn't care about what they were saying so he pulled his sheets over his body and rolled over.

He continued to listen intently to the words of the conversation but not the meaning of it. Periodically, he would roll over in his bed, until he managed to find a comfortable position on his left side and closed his eyes, before he finally fell asleep with, for what reason he could not say, the old windbag Bereas was the last conscious visual thought his mind let him have before he gave over completely to sleep.


End file.
